


EL DORADO (SENTINEL AU)

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Fanvid, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: An unbound elite sentinel, Steve, lost his good friend and temporary guide Freddie in a task. Then he lost in thought because of sensory overload in the battle. Worked as a registered unbound guide, Danny temporarily assigned to wake up Steve and work as his guide. After some time, Steve returned to Hawaii to set up a task force and be nursed back to health while Danny and he helped each other. However, due to deliberate false information, they were in the trap during a military mission.





	EL DORADO (SENTINEL AU)

https://youtu.be/DvCX61ryA4Y


End file.
